Realizations
by pandaclubtwihard
Summary: When Bella runs away from home, because of her seemingly huge problems, she finds someone and realizes that others have bigger problems than her own. NCP. OOC.
1. Running Away

"Leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at Charlie, while trying to pack as much of my stuff as I could into this tiny backpack.

"Bells talk to me, please" Charlie yelled back desperately. He wanted to know why I was leaving, but honestly no good excuse came to mind. I just didn't want to live here anymore. I was bored here.

"Stop treating me like a child! I basically take care of you! I cook and clean! You have no right to tell me what to do!" I felt bad for treating him like this, but he wouldn't let me go any other way.

"But Bells, you… I…" His voice trailed off. "But where will you go?"

"I'll call you."I grabbed my keys, and with that I was off. On my own to do what I wanted when I wanted.

I jumped in my truck and paused. There I was, in the world on my own. I had nowhere to go.

_You obviously didn't think this through._ Shut up inner me, I know. I wasn't crazy; I just talked to my conscious, no big deal. But honestly, thinking back on my plan, it wasn't very well thought out. Or even good. I had no real reasons to be leaving besides the fact that I was bored.

I couldn't go back to Charlie, I was too proud for that. I worked up the nerve to leave; I wasn't going to go back in there so he can treat me like a child.

_You are a child. Only children make half-ass plans. _Shut up inner me.

I stuck my keys in the ignition, started the engine, and drove. I just drove, never looking back.

_You still don't know where to go. _Shut up inner me. _Go to Seattle. _

Finally, a good plan from my inner self. I was going to go to Seattle and rent an apartment. I was going to get a job, and I was going to be happy.

Oh Happiness. Ever since I could remember, I had dreamed of contentedness. I wanted to find my true love, and we would be together forever. There would be no rights or wrongs, just content. No judgment, no fighting, just content. I couldn't find that in Forks so I was leaving.

_I thought you were bored? _Shut up inner me.

I stopped off at the first gas station I saw. I was getting hungry and the rest of the drive I would not be making anymore stops. I stepped out and was instantly shivering at how cold it was outside.

I walked in and was hit by the fluorescent light like a ton of bricks. I never really realized the time until now. I took my phone out of my pocket, and checked the time. It was 2:03am and still dark outside.

_Why didn't you leave in the morning? _Shut up inner me.

Walking up and down the aisles, I realized how big of a sweet tooth I had. Picking up everything from chips to Skittles I was ready to pay for my snacks.

"$11.50" I couldn't believe my ears, I was just about to spend $12 on snacks. I must've looked lost, because the cashier repeated himself.

"$11.50" he said again in an irritated tone. But before I could throw a snide remark back at him, the man behind me spoke up.

"Hold your fucking horses! She was getting her money out." He said in the most sexy southern drawl I'd heard in well, ever. "Ain't that right darlin'"

I turned around to see the person who so nicely defended me. What stood before me was the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

_Oh my sweet Jesus. _

"Umm" was the clever noise that came out of my mouth.

_Good job genius. _Shut up inner me.

I quickly turned around to pay for my bag of fat, and suddenly felt self-conscious. I was in front of a fit demigod, and he just saw me pay $12 for a bag of snacks. I wasn't expecting to see anyone in here at 2am to witness my candy craving in full action. Let alone a gorgeous man such as himself.

I walked out of the gas station Mini-Mart, feeling bad for not talking to him. But the minute I tried to speak all of my verbal communication skills disappeared.

I finally reached my car and what do you know, my keys fell. How on Earth they did, I didn't know, but they would just so happen to fall right in a puddle. Just my luck.

Before I could bend over and pick them up, Mr. Sexypants was in front of me with my keys. I didn't see him pick them up, but I wasn't going to argue. Not that I could anyway with my brain turning to mush and all. I flashed him a timid smile.

"You dropped your keys." He smiled back and handed them to me.

"Umm … thanks." I made words! Well I made word, but whatever. I searched the parking lot for his car, but it was nowhere to be seen. Seattle was at least a two hour drive away, and Forks was an hour and a half. He must've been walking all night. I instantly felt bad for him.

"I was wondering…" He started. I looked into his eyes and instantly got lost in them. Two big pools of topaz stared back at me.

"Beautiful" I mumbled under my breath hoping he didn't hear me.

"Excuse me?" I felt stupid. He obviously heard my comment about his eyes.

_You __**are**__ stupid! _Shut up inner me.

"Err … Sorry, nothing . Please, continue" My curiosity instantly peaked and I was eagerly waiting for what this beautiful man had to say.

"I was wondering if maybe I could get a ride to Seattle." He looked hopeful. I was taught to never give a ride to strangers, but no one ever told me about cases regarding gorgeous strangers.

_He could be a serial killer, or rapist, or something. _Shut up inner me.

"Umm … how about you tell me your name first?" I was going to get some kind of information from him before I let him into my car.

"It's Jasper, Jasper Whitlock"


	2. On The Road

**Hi Guys :D **

**So I had this chapter already written, but oh what do you know, my computer wants to be a jerk. Windows held my story hostage and I had to start over.**

**But anyways please review ****J**

**I own nothing but my random plot.**

_Even his name is gorgeous. _No time for ogling inner me.

"So, Mr. Whitlock, where are you coming from…" As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly felt bad. He is a stranger and doesn't need me poking around in his private life. I quickly added the words, "that is, if you're okay with telling me."

"I'm coming from uh … Forks. Yeah that's it, Forks" He stammered a bit, but quickly recovered. "And it's completely fine darlin', you really should get to know someone before you give them a ride."

He said it like he was so sure I was going to give him a ride.

Once again, I found myself lost in his beautiful topaz eyes. I should've been suspicious of him, but those eyes. I tried my hardest to look away, just so they didn't affect my decision, but _those eyes_.

_You already said that. _Shut up inner me.

He flashed me a wide smile, and that did it. Next thing you know we were in my truck, on the road, and headed towards Seattle.

There was an awkward silence in the truck. Jasper hadn't said anything the whole ride, and it was kind of off-putting. At first he was all smiles and friendliness, but now he was cold and hard. Giving no types of emotions whatsoever.

Instead of addressing the situation, I decided to turn on some music to lighten the mood. I hadn't used the radio in forever and I wasn't sure if it was even going to work, so I decided to do the next best thing. Instead of potentially embarrassing myself in front of Mr. Sexypants, I was going to turn on the CD player.

My favorite CD was in at the time, 'The Twilight Breaking Dawn pt.1 Soundtrack'. _Twilight_ was my favorite movie saga, but stuff like that never happened in real life. Contentedness on that degree was just too unreal. I mean vampires, really? Not that a girl couldn't dream.

_You need help. _Shut up inner me.

As soon as I pushed play, Sleeping at Last - Turning Page, came out of the speakers. This was my favorite song on the album, but also the most emotional, in my opinion. Every time I heard the song I just broke down. It depicted my dreams of contentedness so vividly. Everything I wanted in life was in that song. I tried my hardest not to cry in front of a stranger.

_Well I would have known, What I was living for all along._

I wanted to know what I was living for. Why I was here. Is there something more to life than this … but before I could finish my thoughts, my ears were blessed with the most amazing sound I'd ever heard.

Right next to me, Jasper Whitlock was singing along with the song. He knew it word for word, and before I knew what hit me, tears were pricking at the corner of my eyes ready to fall. I was in a confined space with a Hollister model, and I was crying.

_What the hell is wrong with you. Pull it together Swan. _Shut up inner me.

"You have such a lovely voice." I flashed a timid smile. The words came tumbling out and cut into the silence between us. He looked over at me and smiled back.

"Thanks darlin'." His voice was so smooth. So even. So beautiful. But that accent was just to much to bear I had to know more about this seemingly wonderful man. We had at least another hour left in the drive, and I figured it was long enough to get a mini interrogation going.

"So, where are you from. I couldn't help but notice your accent. Its nice by the way." I was practically mumbling by the end of my sentence. In all of my years, talking has never been this hard. I guess when your sitting next to a gorgeous man like Jasper Whitlock, speech is the least of your worries. You have to make sure not to drool.

"I've lived a lot of places." His tone wasn't as smooth as before. He seemed to be uncomfortable, and I instantly felt bad. _I_made him feel uncomfortable. Before I could apologize, he spoke again. "I was born in Texas. It's not you. I'm not uncomfortable, I just don't socialize often."

How he knew what I was feeling, I didn't know, but I didn't question it.

There was silence again, but this time it was he who broke it. "So, why were you sad earlier when I was singing?"

Again, he knew exactly how I was feeling, that's still weird.

I wasn't sure whether I should open up to a stranger or not, but it's not like we were ever going to see each other again. _You're going to bore him with all of your void hopes and dreams. What are you going to say? You want to find love with a vampire… _Shut up inner me.

"I have this dream. Super girly … umm … So my favorite movie saga is Twilight. I just want to be content like the main characters. I want to have the love Edward & Bella have, and that song is basically my dreams in a nutshell." I mentally groaned at how weird that sounded out loud. He was going to think I was some kind of awkward vampire nerd. Plus I didn't even know if he knew what Twilight was.

"So you believe in love?" He looked at me with an expression I was unfamiliar with.

What really baffled me was his question, though. Not that it was weird, I was just not expecting such a normal question. I was expecting something along the lines of, 'So you believe in sparkling animal blood drinkers?' or maybe even, 'Pull the hell over!'

But neither came. He just wanted to know if I believed in love. So I told him what I believed.

"Yes. In today's society its just not something we're taught to believe in. Or its joked about a lot. The word love is thrown around all the time, and doesn't carry the meaning it did a century ago. I just wish life was like how it was back then." I found myself going on and on about love and what I thought, and he just tentatively listened. And at the end of my rant he answered my words with two little ones of his own, and a shy smile.

"Me Too."

**Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. **

**Reviews are Welcomed :D **

**I should be posting regularly by next week. I have to learn to juggle school and writing.**

**And With that I bid you good day :D**


	3. Together?

**So guys, how's it going? My life has been so busy. I know it's only been like a week since I last updated, but to me that's a long time. And to those of you who agree, I'm so sorry.**

**So anyways I just want to thank SilverStare for motivating me, and inspiring me to continue this adventure. Go check out her story **_**The Gryffindor Princess and The Shadow King. **_**She an amazing writer, and I am shamelessly pumping her up. It's Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson btw.**

**Okay enough of the sidetrackyness, on to the story.**

**Btw, if your not comfortable with semi vulgar to vulgar language, I sincerely apologize, but it's a part of OOC.**

**Lol sorry for the ridiculous A/N, but err to those who live in Washington, or Seattle, I apologize for the inaccuracy of the time of the trip. I had to fit a lot into the car ride so yeah.**

**I own nothing but my wild imagination :D**

A _shy_ smile didn't seem to fit him. In the few hours I'd known him, he'd seemed so sure. About everything. About this whole situation. Getting into a stranger's car should have been a reason to feel a bit … on edge, but he didn't seem to care. He didn't acknowledge it with fear, but with certainty that nothing would happen to him. He was certain he would be fine. Not that I'd do anything even remotely malicious to this sexy piece of man, _unless he's into that kind of thing._

But at that moment, he was pleading with his wondrous eyes. For permission maybe? As if all of a sudden, he was no longer in control of his current situation, but I was. What control he thought I had over anything he did or believed in, I didn't understand. Why he needed my permission to believe in love, I didn't know.

I found myself lost in those eyes yet again. Something about them drew me in. The color, the depth. I couldn't help myself, and before I knew it, inner me was yelling.

_Your staring idiot! _

Oh fuck, I was. I quickly averted my attention back to the road in a desperate attempt to occupy my wandering eyes. I desperately wished to the unicorn on the moon that he didn't catch me staring.

But instead of calling me out on my strange fascination with his face, he asked yet another dumbfounding question.

"What's your name darlin' ?"

"What?" I asked 98.3% baffled. He once again, after my weirdo type personality got the best of me, managed to remain completely and utterly calm.

_Nice response. Did you go to Stanford? _Shut up inner me.

"Your name. I told you mine, it'd only be fair you tell me yours." He looked at me expectantly and then winked. I could've sworn he was trying to dazzle me, and fuck if it wasn't working.

"Isabella Whitlock … I mean Swan!" I internally groaned at my idiocy. This day couldn't get any worse.

I heard a low chuckle to the right of me. He was laughing. He was laughing _at me._

_No shit Sherlock. Who else would he be laughing at? You just basically declared yourself his wife… _Shut up inner me! This is not the time for that.

"Alright then, Ms. Whitlock…" I glared at him, and he flashed me a wide smile in response. And in that moment something I didn't understand happened.

I started laughing. I was really cracking up, and he joined me. There was no hatred towards his making fun of me. I didn't feel any ill will toward him and it quite frankly surprised the hell out of me. This is the part where I was supposed to tell him off, and he would apologize. He would come to my castle on mars, climb up into my room, and make love to me all night long.

My dreams were a little far fetched, I know, but I mean its Jasper fucking Whitlock. The sexiest man I have ever seen in my entire life.

But sexual fantasies aside, I was honestly confused by this man. He was so intriguing, so mysterious, so chivalrous. We had such a strong connection, and I was a little scared. He was a stranger, and here I was laughing and playing with him. We were acting as if we've known each other for years, not hours.

20 minutes later, we were on the outskirts of Seattle. There was traffic, so we got there a little before dawn. Then I realized something.

I had no where to go. Money wasn't a problem since I'd been saving for a car, but Charlie bought my truck when I moved to Forks. I had the necessities, all except a roof over my head. This plan was not well thought out.

"So, where do you want me to take you?" I asked. Honestly I was dreading the moment I had to let him go. Over the past few hours we'd talked, and got to know each other. He was a really cool person, and so far the only one in my life I could even remotely relate to.

"I can give you directions darlin', you wouldn't know these streets." I smiled. He knew me so well for a stranger. He gave me directions and I listened very tentatively. We ended up in front of a fancy shmancy hotel in a more upscale part of Seattle.

"Well bye then…" I said a little more glum than I intended. His facial expression changed to one of knowing. I had told him the story of how I ended up on my way to Seattle, and he was putting two and two together in his head. He obviously knew I had nowhere to go.

"Do you maybe… wannstayhere?" He mashed the last part together, obviously embarrassed by his question. He fiddled with the string on his hoodie while waiting for my answer.

It sounded amazing, being here with Jasper and all his scrumptiousness, but I couldn't impose. I shouldn't impose.

"I don't want to be a bother. I can find a motel somewhere. I'll be fine." It didn't sound like a pleasant idea, but I had no other choice. I definitely couldn't afford this place for more than a day.

"Don't be silly Bella. Its fine. C'mon." And before I could argue, the valet had my keys and we were about to get a room. Together.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Nothing makes me happier than reviews.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. Quick question to all of you Avenger fans out there. Whose hotter, Thor or Hawkeye. Lol**

**Ideas are welcomed, and so is criticism. Positive or negative I love you all. **

**And with that, I bid you good day. :P**


	4. Can I Touch It?

**Woof :D Hey Guys … Long time not chit chat. How's it going? **

**Sorry I haven't updated in the LONGEST of time. Please forgive me, my loves.**

**Cheerleading, AP Classes, CHORES! Ughh so much so little time, but Spring Break is here to save you guys. So here you go and I apologize for my imperfect grammar. I suck at this… **

**And I am very sorry for any unexpected, or just out right dumb and make no sense parts in the story. I am no good at planning ahead. I have Cyclothymic Disorder along with BPD, and this is just an outlet of my emotions :D**

**Lol again with my ridiculous A/N, Sorry for my change of tenses throughout the story. I will try and stick with one tense, but if I fail please bear with me.**

**Enjoy**

**%%%%**

"So, how do you like it?" Jasper asked. He flashed me a crooked grin that I am now totally in love with.

I was totally taken aback by my surroundings. The lobby had been just gorgeous, with its marble and stone patterns and décor. But this suite is absolutely stunning. Never in my life have I stayed somewhere so amazing. So open, and happy. With all the windows and the earth tones.

"Its amazing." I said it a little more enthusiastically than intended. Don't get me wrong staying a night here with _him_ is more than any girl could ask, but I'm not 'that' girl.

_You mean you're a virgin. _Whatever. So maybe I am, it's no ones business.

But before I could finish my inner argument, I noticed something. There was only one bed in the very, very large room to the left. I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"You can take the bed." He said it as if reading my mind. As much as I wanted, I couldn't. He was already kind enough to let me stay here with him, I couldn't take his bed. I walked all the way into the bedroom to take in the rest of my surroundings. It was all so surreal.

"I couldn't. Look you've been so nice as to let me stay here, you can keep the bed." Sometimes I wished I wasn't so nice, the bed sounded great right now.

"Don't be silly darlin', take the bed." I could tell he was smiling as he was saying this. He thought I was being silly.

But before I could get into how adorable he looked when he thought I was being silly, I realized something. Across from where I was, the bedroom, through the double doors he was cooking. The suite had a kitchenette, and he knew how to use it.

Living with Charlie hadn't allowed me to very often see a man feed himself. Let alone make a full blown breakfast.

"I hope you're hungry!" He called out. And hell if I wasn't. I didn't eat anything I bought during the ride. I mean who would being that there was an overly fucking sexy guy next to me during the ride. Yeah lets look like a fatass in front of Jasper.

I checked the clock sitting on the night stand. It was only 6:17am. I was so tired but hungry definitely overrode that feeling. I needed to get my things from the truck and I had to make a plan. Soon I found myself analyzing my situation.

_You're with a stranger. You're in his hotel room in Seattle. No one knows where you are, and you have nowhere to go. Great plan. _Shut up inner me.

I thought about calling Charlie. He needed to know where I was but Mr. Sexypants dragged me out of my truck too fast for me to grab anything. This day was just off to a wondrous start.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had the hotel bring up your things." Again with the chivalry. It was just too perfect. He was just too perfect. These men just don't exist. There must be something wrong with him.

"Thanks so much." I called to him as I was about to get the door. But before I could make it halfway there, Jasper had it taken care of and my backpack was neatly set on the couch. It should've alarmed me how fast he was, but I didn't pay it any attention. I mean come one, if a man wants to do nice things don't question it.

I was in desperate need of a shower, but it would be kind of awkward with Jasper just in the other room. I mean he is still a stranger, regardless of how much we had in common.

"You mind if I take a shower?" His voice was closer than I expected.

Well that settles my debate on whether or not it was okay to take a shower in the same environment as Mr. Whitlock.

I turned around to find him alarmingly close to me. Well seeing as how sexy he was, just being in the same room with him was alarmingly close. But this is close on a scale even without a hot guy.

_You're staring!_

"Oh, of course not." I tried to avert my attention away from his amazingly defined chest. Oh how I'd love to lay on that chest. I found it harder and harder to do so the longer he stood there.

"Darlin," Oh how I adored when he called me 'darlin'', " you're kinda in front of the bathroom door."

I turned around and to my surprise, there was the bathroom door. And he needed to get into it. I was in his way.

_And you're still not moving! _I'll get to that!

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was in your way. I'll move." I said it in awkward tone. He made me so nervous. Whenever I was within eyesight of him, my brain just went all mushy.

_You still need to move smartass!_

He looked at me uncertainly. More than likely because of the fact that I hadn't moved yet. He was definitely rethinking his invitation.

I made my way over to the doors, but his voice stopped me.

"Bella, calm down."

I turned to face him, and he flashed me that famous crooked grin. My brain became an instant smoothie. "I made you breakfast by the way."

And with that he was off and I was sold. He had made me breakfast and I had a crush. He was such a nice person from what I'd gathered so far. This was definitely too good to be true.

I made my way to the kitchenette, and staring back at me was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was home cooking, not done by me. For me.

He made me my favorite breakfast. How he got so lucky in guessing what I liked was a mystery to me, but why question something so wonderful.

There were pancakes, bacon, and hash brown smothered in syrup. I know its weird, but don't judge. Atop the table was a single yellow flower sitting in a simple yet wonderful crystal vase. The setting was simple yet beautiful in its own special way.

%%%%

A few minutes later, I was done. It was amazing. He obviously did this often, but who gives a damn if it means free meals and a sight as wonderful as he.

I got up to clear my plate and wash it in the sink, but an ice cold hand stopped me from even getting up.

I looked up to see a half naked Jasper Whitlock carrying my plate to the sink. He had on nothing but a towel, and I was not complaining. He was still wet from his shower, that perfect blonde hair brown from the water. The way it sat on his broad shoulders. Water droplets dripped down his muscular chest.

"I apologize for my unsightly appearance, I just couldn't have a guest cleaning up. Especially a lady as beautiful as you." He was so smooth. And what in the name of the unicorn on the moon did he mean by unsightly. If this was unsightly, gorgeous must be too far advanced for human society. I felt a blush creep across my face.

When I was done with the swoon fest, I found myself back up to his wonderful wet hair. It looked so soft, and before I knew what happened the words came out.

"Can I touch it?"

%%%%

Sorry for the abrupt ending guys. New chapter will be up A$AP.

How do you guys feel about, maybe a one-shot on Vampire Diaries?

Or full story? Idk yet, but just give me your opinion.

So I made the Varsity Cheer Squad :D

I promise you guys the next chapter will be much longer, and I STRONGLY apologize for this terrible chapter ending. Its 1:39am and I am sooo tired.

I was going to make this longer but yeah no time.

Reviews are Welcomed and Very Much appreciated. :D

And with that, I bid you all good day.


	5. Can I Touch It?(JPov)

**Thank you to Coldplay®, Cheetos®, SilverStare, and you guys. **

**Attempting to keep this short, thanks to all of you who read this! I would be nothing without you guys.**

**To those who follow, please disregard this chapter. It is purely for enjoyment of the readers. I've been wanting to write Jpov forever, but it doesn't fit you'll see in the next chapter. It'll be up Asap. **

**Its not like this chapter doesn't make sense to the story, but it shouldn't be here.**

**I never do this anymore… If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be in California.**

**But I love Cali!**

_Jpov_

I saw her chewing on her bottom lip, obviously in deep thought. Something she probably wasn't aware she did. I could feel her emotions warring with each other, debating over something.

I began to use my "gift" to decipher the mystery topic. I could tell by her body language it was a necessity. She was fidgeting, ready to ask me something.

One quick whiff of the stress in the air, and I automatically knew. Shower.

She does that when she's stressed.

She thought it'd be weird to take a shower.

I quickly ran up behind her, knowing she couldn't sense me coming.

"You mind if I take a shower?" I asked.

She turned and I could tell the close proximity somewhat startled her, but I wasn't going to move. I mean, I don't know why. But something inside told me not to move. Something inside didn't want me to move.

"Oh, of course not." It didn't help that she was staring. I mean I know humans find us as a species very … attractive, but they never just full on stare. Partly because their basic instincts told them to flee. She caught herself and quickly tried to avert her attention to anything but me.

I waited a while for her to move. And then waited some more.

"Darlin," I started, laying my accent on a bit thick. I could hear her heart pick up speed, and I didn't need my "gift" to tell that my word of choice made her happy. "you're kinda in front of the bathroom door."

She turned around kind of surprised, and saw the bathroom door. She turned back around slowly, still not moving. It wasn't like I had anywhere to be, so I waited.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was in your way. I'll move." She said kind of awkwardly. She still wasn't moving, and it kind of amused me, but I didn't want to embarrass her so I did nothing.

She realized she was still blocking my way, and that's when her emotions went haywire. There was uncertainty, then embarrassment, followed by an alarming amount of guilt.

She felt guilty for blocking a door. No she felt OVERLY guilty for blocking _a door._ I mean its not like she killed a puppy, she's blocking a door.

As she was finally walking away, I stopped her. Leaving her while her emotions were on overdrive like this wasn't right.

"Bella, calm down." I said to her, knowing full well that they weren't just empty words. In a few seconds she would be calmer than a hippie smoking weed in the Mystery Machine. She wouldn't realize it though, one of the many perks.

She turned and I flashed her a crooked grin. Before leaving I made it a point to add, "I made you breakfast by the way."

I left to take my shower, and was done in no time. But I like to sit under the steaming water, doing very little to raise my temperature. Being a vampire has its benefits, but being cold all the time is definitely not one of them.

I sat there and listened to Bella eat. It was kind of weird on my part, but something about her just intrigued me. The way she seemed to worry about nothing, but everything at the same time.

When I knew she was done, I hurriedly jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my lower half. Surely she wouldn't mind.

At the sound of her getting up, I ran into the dining area and placed a hand on her shoulder signaling for her to be seated. I made my way to the sink, and could feel her eyes on me the whole way there. No doubt admiring my perfectly toned body.

I'm not cocky, but as a vampire I know I am as close to physical perfection as one can get.

"I apologize for my unsightly appearance, I just couldn't have a guest cleaning up. Especially a lady as beautiful as you." I said smoothly, knowing full well that unsightly is the last word she would use to describe me.

Now that I know why my kind is built this way, I am disgusted. I mean when I used to feed on humans, this uncanny ability to pull them in excited me. But now it just got me into a whole lot of…

I lost my train of thought as the most hilarious utterance crossed her lips.

"Can I touch it?"

**This is shortER, but I guess it shouldn't be long. Next chapter will be up no later than thursday night. I'll make it clear in the next chapter why this is an "irrelevant ch". Idk if I'll do more of these, which I'll try to stay on track, but if I do bear with me.**

**I hope this clears up some things. Yes Jasper is a vampire with his gifts, and more ;D. (CANT GIVE AWAY TOO MUCH !) Yes there was a Scooby Doo reference. And lastly, about Jasper's gift, he has to say the emotion out loud. I know its weird, but idk I just need to put that in there.**

**So if there are any questions feel free to comment or private message. Sorry this took so long.**

***IMPORTANT …. KINDA* do you guys think I should make a Jasper POV for the whole "can I touch it?" I've started it , but its up to you if you want me to include it in the next chapter.**

**And with that I bid you good day.**


End file.
